List of D.Gray-man chapters
released in Japan by Shueisha on October 9, 2004 featuring Allen Walker and the Earl of Millennium.]] The chapters of the Japanese manga D.Gray-man are written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. They began serialization in Shueisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump on May 31, 2004 and are currently serialized in Shueisha's monthly Jump Square manga magazine. The series follows the adventures of Allen Walker, an Exorcist who uses the power of a divine weapon called "Innocence", and his comrades in the Black Order as they fight against the akuma, demons created from human souls by an ancient sorcerer known as the Earl of Millennium, who plans to destroy all of humanity. Since its premiere, over one hundred chapters have been released in Japan. The series was put on hiatus twice in Japan, due to Hoshino falling ill; however, the series continued a few weeks after each incident. In November 2008, Weekly Shōnen Jump announced that Hoshino was again putting the series on hold, due to an injured wrist. Publication resumed on March 9, 2009. The series once again went on hiatus starting May 11. One chapter of the series was published in Akamaru Jump in August 2009, while the manga continued serialization in Jump Square, starting from November 4, 2009. The manga has been adapted into an anime series by TMS Entertainment and Dentsu, premiering on TV Tokyo on October 3, 2006. D.Gray-man has been licensed for an English language release in North America by Viz Media. The individual chapters are published in tankōbon by Shueisha. The first volume was released on October 9, 2004, and as of June 4, 2010, twenty volumes have been released. Viz released the first collected volume of the series on February 5, 2008, and as of May 4, 2010, seventeen volumes have been released. Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873691-4 | LicensedRelDate = May 2, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0623-4 | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. | ChapterListCol2 = * 005. * 006. * 007. | LicensedTitle = Opening | OriginalTitle = オープニング | TranslitTitle = Oopuningu | Summary = After his training under Cross Marian in order to become an Exorcist, a clergyman that uses unique weapons to fight Akuma, Allen Walker travels to Great Britain to the headquarters of the Black Order, an organization of Exorcists created by the Vatican. Upon arriving in Britain, Allen destroys multiple Akuma, explaining to those nearby that Akuma are created by the Millennium Earl from the souls of the deceased when their loved ones curse God for their loss. At the headquarters of the Black Order, Allen is introduced to the other Exorcists by Komui Lee. Komui explains to Allen that the weapon he uses to fight Akuma is called Innocence, and that the Black Order is searching for the remaining pieces of Innocence in order to defeat the Earl of Millennium. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873760-7 | LicensedRelDate = August 1, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0624-1 | ChapterList = * 008. * 009. * 010. * 011. * 012. | ChapterListCol2 = * 013. * 014. * 015. * 016. | LicensedTitle = Old Man of the Land and Aria of the Night Sky | OriginalTitle = 土翁と空夜のアリア | TranslitTitle = Tsuchi Okina to Kuu Ya no Aria | Summary = Allen is dispatched with Exorcist Yu Kanda to obtain an Innocence in Martel, a haunted town. Upon entering the town, they encounter a level two Akuma, an evolved Akuma powerful enough to overpower both of them. They manage to escape and locate the "Ghost of Martel", a doll animated by the Innocence. The doll, known as Lala, refuses to surrender the Innocence to them until the death of Guzol, a man she has cared for. Despite Kanda's protests, Allen agrees to her request, but they are attacked by the Akuma, who takes the Innocence from Lala. Allen's rage causes his Innocence to evolve, and he and Kanda defeat the Akuma. Allen returns the Innocence to Lala, and retrieves it from her after Guzol dies. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873784-3 | LicensedRelDate = November 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0625-8 | ChapterList = * 017. * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. | ChapterListCol2 = * 022. * 023. * 024. * 025. * 026. | LicensedTitle = The Rewinding City | OriginalTitle = 巻き戻しの街 | TranslitTitle = Makimodoshi no Machi | Summary = Allen and Exorcist Lenalee Lee investigate a "Rewinding City" where time repeats, causing the events of a single day to replay endlessly. In the city, they meet Miranda Lotto, the only resident able to notice the strange occurrences and whose clock may be the Innocence causing them. Allen and Lenalee try to stop the time from repeating, but encounter several level two Akuma and a human girl who works with them, Road Kamelot of the Noah Family. After Lenalee is knocked unconscious and Allen loses his left eye, the Innocence in her clock appears to Miranda, allowing her to reverse time and events for a short while. Able to fight once more, Lenalee and Allen destroy the Akuma, and Road disappears, vowing to meet them again. With the natural flow of time restored, Miranda joins the Black Order. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873810-9 | LicensedRelDate = February 6, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0623-4 | ChapterList = * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. * 031. | ChapterListCol2 = * 032. * 033. * 034. * 035. * 036. | LicensedTitle = The Emergency of the Generals | OriginalTitle = 元帥の危急 | TranslitTitle = Gensui no Kikyuu | Summary = While recovering from his last mission, Allen meets Bookman, the chronicler of the war between the Black Order and the Earl of Millennium, and his successor Lavi. Allen is told about the Heart of Innocence, a special Innocence that could win the war for the Black Order, and how the Earl has begun his search by attacking the Generals of the Black Order. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Bookman are sent to search for and protect General Cross. While attempting to locate Cross, Allen and Lavi meet Arystar Krory, a vampire who once encountered the General. Due to the Innocence in his teeth, Krory drinks the blood of Akuma, namely Eliade, an Akuma in disguise that Krory has fallen in love with. Refusing to admit that Krory is an Exorcist, Eliade attempts to kill Allen and Lavi to keep Krory at her side. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873832-1 | LicensedRelDate = May 1, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1053-8 | ChapterList = * 037. * 038. * 039. * 040. * 041. | ChapterListCol2 = * 042. * 043. * 044. * 045. * 046. | LicensedTitle = Premonition | OriginalTitle = 予覚 | TranslitTitle = Yokaku |Summary = After Allen and Lavi reveal Eliade as an Akuma, she is slain by Krory. Krory agrees to become an Exorcist and joins Allen and Lavi on their search for Cross. They begin to travel to China to meet Lenalee and Bookman and encounter a group of travelers, one of whom is revealed to be the Noah Tyki Mikk. Arriving in China, the search party learns that Cross recently left for Edo, but his ship has been lost at sea. Nevertheless, the group of Exorcists prepare to sail to Edo, certain that Cross survived. Before setting sail, a swarm of Akuma appears, but flies past the Exorcists' ship. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873865-9 | LicensedRelDate = August 7, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1054-5 | ChapterList = * 047. * 048. * 049. * 050. * 051. "Lost Sheep" | ChapterListCol2 = * 052. * 053. * 054. "Rend Allen's Heart" * 055. * 056. | LicensedTitle = Delete | OriginalTitle = 削除 | TranslitTitle = Deriito (Sakujo) |Summary = The swarm of Akuma heads for an Exorcist named Suman Dark, who has betrayed his Innocence by revealing the name of his comrades to Noah Tyki Mikk. As a result, he has turned into a Fallen One, and is being destroyed by his Innocence. Allen and Lenalee struggle to save Suman, and Allen pushes his Innocence to its limits to save Suman's body; however, his mind has been broken by the experience. Suman's body is subsequently destroyed by Tease, Tyki's man-eating butterflies. Unable to move due to using the full power of his Innocence, Tyki destroys Allen's Innocence and punctures his heart. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873888-8 | LicensedRelDate = November 6, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1055-2 | ChapterList = * 057. "Crossroads" * 058. * 059. * 060. * 061. | ChapterListCol2 = * 062. * 063. * 064. * 065. * 066. | LicensedTitle = Destroyer of Time | OriginalTitle = 時の破壊者 | TranslitTitle = Toki no Hakaisha |Summary = Lenalee and Lavi search for Allen, but find nothing before they are called back to the ship. Sammo Han Wong from the Asia Branch of the Black Order informs them that Allen cannot continue traveling with them and introduces his replacement, Miranda Lotto, who uses her Innocence to repair the ship long enough to complete the trip to Edo. As they continue their voyage, Allen wakes up in the Asia Branch. When told he cannot continue living as an Exorcist, he pleads with the branch director Bak Chan to help him continue to be an Exorcist. Bak tells him his Innocence has not been destroyed and can be restored. As Allen repeatedly attempts to do so, the search party is attacked by a level three Akuma. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874029-4 | LicensedRelDate = February 5, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1543-4 | ChapterList = * 067. * 068. * 069. * 070. * 071. | ChapterListCol2 = * 072. * 073. "Crimson Snow" * 074. * 075. * 076. | LicensedTitle = Message | OriginalTitle = メッセージ | TranslitTitle = Messeeji | Summary= Lenalee battles the Akuma by herself and learns she is not powerful enough to defeat it. By using a maximum invocation of her Innocence and drawing out all of its power, she manages to defeat it, vanishing into the sea in the process. As Lavi searches for her, he encounters an Akuma carrying a large crystal. After realizing the Akuma is an ally and the crystal is Lenalee's Innocence protecting her, they return to the ship, where the Exorcists speculate that Lenalee might possess the Heart of Innocence. The Akuma, modified by Cross to obey him, tells the search party to turn back. Before they can answer, the crystal disappears and releases Lenalee, who says they must continue. Because of Miranda's exhaustion, she cannot maintain the ship the Exorcists continue without Anita and her crew, who vanish into the sea. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874293-9 | LicensedRelDate = May 6, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1610-3 | ChapterList = * 077. * 078. * 079. * 080. * 081. | ChapterListCol2 = * 082. * 083. * 084. * 085. * 086. | LicensedTitle = Our Hope | OriginalTitle = 僕らの希望 | TranslitTitle = Bokura no Kibou | Summary= The group arrives in the Earl-controlled Edo. Meanwhile, Tyki, Skin Boric, David, and Jasdero, all of the Noah Family, meet the Earl upon Noah's Ark to discuss the current situation as Road assists in building new Ark. The Earl summons all the Akuma in Japan to one location, and Tyki orders one to use the Ark to travel to China and kill Allen. Although they are at a disadvantage in terms of numbers, the Exorcists launch an attack on the Earl. In China, the Akuma attacks the defenseless Allen, who has not managed to reconstruct his Innocence. Fo, disguised as Allen, battles the Akuma to buy time. After Allen convinces Bak to let him fight, a new form of his Innocence, later dubbed Crown Clown, materializes. Allen defeats the Akuma with Crown Clown, and takes the Ark to Edo as Kanda and his team enter the battlefield. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874318-9 | LicensedRelDate = August 5, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1937-1 | ChapterList = * 087. * 088. * 089. * 090. * 091. * 092. | ChapterListCol2 = * 093. * 094. * 095. * 096. * 097. | LicensedTitle = Noah's Memory | OriginalTitle = ノアズ·メモリー | TranslitTitle = Noazu Memorii | Summary= In an attempt to destroy the Exorcists, the Earl destroys Edo. However, they survive, and Lenalee's Innocence turns into a crystal to protect her, attracting the Earl's attention. He personally tries to destroy Lenalee, but is stopped by Allen. After the Noah escape, the Exorcists discuss their current situation. Lenalee is then kidnapped by Lero, the Earl's umbrella, and half the group chase after her and onto the Ark, which begins to crumble. However, Tyki hands them the key to the doors in the Ark, and challenges the Exorcists to find the exit to the Ark before it is destroyed. The first door takes the group to Skin. Kanda tells the rest of the group to move on and battles Skin alone. After Skin unleashes his lightning powers on Kanda, Kanda uses the full power of his Innocence to defeat Skin. Victorious, Kanda collapses from exhaustion as the room collapses around him. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874341-7 | LicensedRelDate = November 4, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1998-2 | ChapterList = * 098. * 099. * 100. "Lost the Key?!" * 101. * 102. "Bad Game" | ChapterListCol2 = * 103. "An Unruly Child" * 104. * 105. * 106. "Crimson Shake" * 107. | LicensedTitle = The Rouge Stage | OriginalTitle = ルージュの舞台 | TranslitTitle = Ruuju no Butai |Summary= The remaining Exorcists walk into another room, and encounter the Noah twins Jasdero and David. After taunting Allen by expressing their desire to kill Cross, they steal the key Tyki gave him, and use illusions to obscure the key and themselves. As Lavi looks for the key, Allen and Krory try to find their opponents. After the two succeed in finding Jasdero and David, Lavi finds the key and the illusions disappear. Rebuked, the Noah combine in form called "Jasdevi" to increase their strength. Krory tells the group to move on and battles Jasdevi alone. As Krory's strength and supply of Akuma blood dwindles, he is overpowered by the Noah and locked in an iron maiden. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-873691-4 | LicensedRelDate = February 3, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2389-7 | ChapterList = * 108. * 109. * 110. * 111. * 112. "Poker" * 113. | ChapterListCol2 = * 114. * 115. * 116. * 117. * 118. | LicensedTitle = Poker | OriginalTitle = Poker | TranslitTitle = Poker |Summary= Jasdevi leaves the crumbling room, and is attacked by a mannequin of blood, Krory's new technique. It quickly defeats Jasdevi, but Krory is unable to make it to the next room. The remaining four members of the group meet Road and Tyki and learn Allen's Innocence may also be the Heart. Tyki fights Allen as Road traps Chaoji and Lenalee, and sends Lavi's mind to her dream world. Tyki overpowers Allen and damages his Innocence, which recovers from the damage. Seeing that the Innocence will not be destroyed, Tyki creates a vacuum to destroy Allen's body. Allen pushes his Innocence to surpass 100 percent synchronization, the normal limits of an Innocence and breaks free of the vacuum by materializing the "Sword of Exorcism". Wielding the Sword of Exorcism, Allen destroys the marks of Noah inside Tyki's body. Road, furious that one of her family members has been killed, surrounds her foes with candle-like stakes and destroys Lavi's mind. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874435-3 | LicensedRelDate = May 5, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2599-0 | ChapterList = * 119. * 120. * 121. * 122. "Equal" * 123. | ChapterListCol2 = * 124. * 125. * 126. * 127. * 128. "TWO" | LicensedTitle = The Voice of Darkness | OriginalTitle = 闇の吟 | TranslitTitle = Yami no Koe |Summary= Lavi struggles against his past self and illusionary copies of his friends in Road's dream world. Unable to strike them all down, he is defeated and one of his personas from his past takes over his body. Allen is forced to fight Lavi until he regains control and defeats Road by stabbing her disguise in her dream world. As the room begins to crumble, the group moves toward the exit, but the exit is destroyed as they are attacked by Tyki, who has been consumed by the power of Noah inside of him. The transformed Tyki is too powerful for the Exorcists, but Cross appears and easily overpowers the Noah. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874486-5 | LicensedRelDate = August 4, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2600-3 | ChapterList = * 129. * 130. * 131. * 132. * 133. | ChapterListCol2 = * 134. * 135. * 136. * 137. * 138. | LicensedTitle = When Everyone Returns | OriginalTitle = みんなが帰ってきたら | TranslitTitle = Minna ga Kaette Kitara |Summary= Before Cross can finish Tyki, the Earl appears to rescue Tyki. As the final parts of the Ark crumble, Cross takes Allen and Lenalee to the Egg, or the central "plant" all Akuma are produced at. He sends Allen with Timcampy to a room containing a piano. With orders to stop the downloading of the Ark, Allen plays the piano using music Timcampy projects for him, although he is not aware of how he is playing the piano. Using the piano, the Ark is restored, and the fallen Exorcists are revived. The Exorcists regroup and use the Ark to travel to the Asia Branch, and then return to the Black Order headquarters. As they recover, the Generals and branch directors meet with an agent from the Vatican, Malcolm C. Rouvelier, who questions Cross about the "14th Noah" and Allen's ability to operate the Ark. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874528-2 | LicensedRelDate = November 3, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2774-1 | ChapterList = * 139. * 140. * 141. * 142. "Come On Now" * 143. * 144. | ChapterListCol2 = * 145. "Darkness 4" * 146. * 147. * 148. * 149. | LicensedTitle = Attack on Headquarters | OriginalTitle = 本部襲撃 | TranslitTitle = Honbu Shuugeki |Summary=The Black Order headquarters is attacked by the Noah Lulubell, and a horde of Akuma sent to retrieve the Egg that the Black Order took from the Ark. Due to the presence of the four Excorcist Generals, Lulubell and the Akuma are defeated, and the Egg is destroyed before it can return to the Earl. However, a level four Akuma emerges into the headquarters, and defeats Allen and the Generals. Komui orders an evacuation as Rouvelier takes Lenalee to replace her Innocence and join the battle. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874566-4 | LicensedRelDate = February 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3038-3 | ChapterList = * 150. * 151. * 152. * 153. * 154. * 155. | ChapterListCol2 = * 156. "Next Stage" * 157. * 158. * 159. * 160. | LicensedTitle = Next Stage | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = |Summary=As the level four Akuma cannot be stopped, Komui orders an evacuation and goes to retrieve the Innocence from Hevlaska, the caretaker of the Innocence, who offers herself up as bait. As Rouvelier, Lavi, and Lenalee arrive at Hevlaska's location, the Akuma attacks Komui and later heads toward Lenalee, but is stopped by Allen. Lenalee, who manages to transform her Innocence into a new form, and helps Allen fight the Akuma. When it tries to escape, the Akuma finds itself trapped by the Generals and is defeated. After the attack, the Black Order begins to move a new headquarters, but a disease created by Komui begins to affect all of the personnel of the Order. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874605-0 | LicensedRelDate = May 4, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-42-153160-1 | ChapterList = * 161. * 162. * 163. * 164. * 165. * 166. | ChapterListCol2 = * 167. * 168. * 169. "There Was a Silence" * 170. * 171. | LicensedTitle = Parting Ways | OriginalTitle = 正体 | TranslitTitle = Shoutai |Summary=It is discovered that a ghost of a girl experimented on by the Order had Krory spread the disease. The ghost, not willing to be forgotten and unable to leave the building, prevents the headquarter's move. Komui tells her he will not forget anyone who has died for the Order. The antidote to the disease is administered and the move is completed. At the new building, Allen has an audience with Cross where he learns Cross was asked to watch over Mana, the brother of a Noah heretic called the 14th, until the 14th returns. Allen is the host necessary for the 14th's revival. The 14th's memories inside Allen will erode him away until Allen kills someone he loves and becomes the 14th; because of this, he is a threat to the Order. A Central agent fatally shoots Cross who disappears. Bookman believes that if Cross is still alive, he will not return and Bookman and Lavi are in the same danger. Meanwhile, Malcolm receives a message confirming a fragment of the akuma egg has reached the North American Branch. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874642-5 | LicensedRelDate = August 3, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-42-153543-2 | ChapterList = * 172. * 173. * 174. * 175. * 176. | ChapterListCol2 = * 177. * 178. * 179. "TIMOTHY INNOCENCE" * 180. * 181. | LicensedTitle = Lonely Boy | OriginalTitle = ロンリーボーイ | TranslitTitle = Ronrii Booi |Summary=Allen, Kanda, Link and Noise Marie go to Paris when they learn that several of their comrades were arrested for robbing people under the name of Phantom Thief G. Upon understanding that G was possessing their friends, Allen's group decide to stop him. The police are informed that G plans to rob the Louvre and the Exorcists meet G there. Although they are unable to capture G, Marie is able to discover that G's real identity is that of a boy named Timothy Hearst who has the power of the Innocence. When they try to recruit Timothy into the Black Order to become an Exorcist, the town is attacked by level four akuma, who want Timothy's Innocence. While Allen, Marie and Kanda fight the akuma, Link tries to protect Timothy but is knocked out by level two akuma. Before the akuma kill his friends, Timothy uses his Innocence to fight the akuma. Link helps him, but the akuma is later exorcised by a member from the Crow organization. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874675-3 | LicensedRelDate = November 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-421-53773-3 | ChapterList = * 182. "Darkness Touch" * 183. * 184. * 185. | ChapterListCol2 = * 186. * 187. "Party and Party" * 188. | LicensedTitle = Blood Crusade | OriginalTitle = 聖戦ブラッド | TranslitTitle = Seisen Buraddo | Summary = After Allen and Kanda slay the level four akuma, Timothy joins the Black Order. The Third Exorcists, half akuma exorcists, are also sent to the Order. Some time later, the Noah Family appears in various parts of the world to kill all of the Exorcists with the Earl and a few of them attacking the Black Order Heardquarters. The Noah knock out Kanda and send him to the headquarters to come into contact with the sealed body of Alma Karma, who like Kanda, is a Second Exorcist, created by Central by transplanting the brains of deceased exorcists into artificial bodies, in hopes of re-synchronizing the Innocence. The Noah plan to make Kanda and Alma kill Black Order members just as Allen reappears in the headquarters. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-874764-4 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = — | ChapterList = * 189. * 190. * 191. | ChapterListCol2 = * 192. * 193. | LicensedTitle = Call of Judas | OriginalTitle = ユダの呼 | TranslitTitle = Yuda no Ko | Summary = }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format The following chapters were serialized in issues of Jump Square from May 1, 2010 to June 4, 2010, but have yet to be collected in tankōbon format. * 194. * 195. *196 References External links *Official Jump Square website for the manga *Official Viz Media wesite for the manga *Official website for the franchise Category:D.Gray-man D.Gray-man es:Anexo:Volúmenes de D.Gray-man fr:Liste des chapitres de D.Gray-man it:Capitoli di D.Gray-man